


In You I Trust

by kourtnyyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Its not that sad, M/M, Or maybe it is, there is a major character death but it isn't described., this picks up right after the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourtnyyy/pseuds/kourtnyyy
Summary: Waking up was good. Bright sunlight, and warm blankets, and the scent of tea and pancakes wafting into my room from the kitchen. The kitchen, where Zayn would be standing over the stove cooking, where every morning he welcomes me with a smile and the newspaper comic pages.The next time I wake up, it isn't good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago with the intention of adding more chapters, but I never got around to it. 
> 
> If anyone enjoys this or would like me to write more please let me know in the comments!!!

Waking up was good. Bright sunlight, and warm blankets, and the scent of tea and pancakes wafting into my room from the kitchen. The kitchen, where Zayn would be standing over the stove cooking, where every morning he welcomes me with a smile and the newspaper comic pages. 

The next time I wake up it isn't good. This time I wake up to loud beeps, accompanied by hushed voices and the stinging smell of antiseptic. Blinking, I try to bring the faces around me into focus. I see someone, it must be Louis standing by the window, his back to me. Niall and Harry are sitting in the guest chairs. It's hard to tell but it looks like Harry's crying.

"Why you crying mate? And what the hell am I doing here?" I ask aloud pushing myself into a somewhat seated position. All three boys turn to face me.

"Liam! You're awake, thank God"

"Took you long enough!" Niall says and claps a hand onto my shoulder causing a bolt of white hot pain to go down my arm.

"Ouch, watch it!" 

"Shit sorry mate!" 

Louis moves from his spot by the window, coming to sit on the edge of my bed. 

"You've got a broken arm. And bruised ribs, some internal bleeding, a slight concussion, and a sprained ankle. And your face... black eye, split lip, some scratches on your cheeks."  
I assess my injuries and sigh when I notice how much harder it is to move. 

"Well I'm sure my face still looks better than yours." I joke, trying to lighten the melancholy mood that's evident throughout the room. Louis just looks away, Harry is still crying, not even Niall laughed at my joke. Something's definitely wrong. 

"What happened?" I ask bracing myself for the news. I can't remember much about the past day, and I have no clue how I ended up here.

"We should be asking you that." Louis snaps and stands up, suddenly going back to his position facing the window. 

"Louis.." 

"There was an accident. You were driving your car... you crashed. Don't you remember?" Niall answers in an unusually hushed voice. 

"Christ. No, I don't remember. Fuck what happened? When?" The beeping from my heart monitor increases as my eyes scan the room again. It's then that I notice what's so off about this. 

"Where's Zayn?" I look down at my hand clenching the cheap sheets, "Why isn't he here? Does he not want to see me?" I can feel the tears well up in my eyes at the thought of him being mad at me, but I blink them away. 

"Liam... y-you weren't alone in the car." 

"No." I shake my head as I watch Harry stand up and rush out of the room, sobs making his large frame shake. Louis follows him, shooting a devastated look my way.

"Niall this isn't funny." 

"Liam I'm so sorry mate, the accident, it all happened so fast. They doctors tried, they did everything they could." 

Niall's voice cracks, and he puts his head into his hands. "There just wasn't enough time. They couldn't save him. I'm sorry. Zayn's d-"

"Don't you dare say it.." 

"Li he's dead. Zayn's dead." 

My eyes widen, the tears I had been trying to hold back roll onto my cheeks.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening, this isn't how it was supposed to be. I'm dreaming please just tell me this is a nightmare." I'm just barely holding back sobs.

"I'm so sorry. But at least you're alright yeah? That's a good thing, that you made it." Niall grabs my hand in an attempt at comfort.

"Go away."My tears begin to stop, I start to feel numb. "Just go."

"No I didn't mean that. It came out wrong, they didn't choose you over him, but we need you here Liam, we can't lose both of you." He scrambles trying to fix his mistake. "Can you just go? I need some space right now."

"But Liam w-"

"I said go Niall." My voice is steady, controlled. Niall chokes back a sob of his own, then stands, running a hand through his blond hair. I watch as he crosses the room, watch as he pauses once he reaches the doorway.

"We'll be back in a bit yeah?"

"Close the damn door."

I feel as if my lungs aren't working. As soon a the door closes I'm grabbing at the sheets, my breath coming in short pants and wheezes. My ribs are throbbing under the bandage, my chest heaving as I struggle for oxygen. The beeping noise is loud and incessant, increasing in speed. I can hear screaming somewhere close by, whether it's me or someone down the hall, I can't tell. Men and women in scrubs flood through the door, but I don't see them with my eyes pressed closed. Hands are grabbing at me, pushing me down onto the bed. I feel a sharp pain and a cold sensation spreads throughout my left arm, as if there's ice in my veins.  
My eyes open a split second before I lose consciousness. A split second for me to see my new world, a world without Zayn Malik.

Yeah, waking up was good, but good things never last.


End file.
